clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Da Purple War Story
Da Purple War is a great war that the Purple Republic caused. The war was brutal on everyone, even the famed ACP. This story gives as much information as we know about the topic, with some fanon placed in it. We hope you're amused by it! This whole story takes place in reality, besides the battles. Prologue Violantealleta was a very messed up, crazy kid who loved to play Club Penguin. What he liked most about it was that he could hack it so easy, and make little bots that obeyed his every command. Violantealleta had a rough life, and because of that liked to make everyone else life rough. He would pull pranks on others, insult people, and just use the worst of words. He was well known for his cruel language, and not a good looking figure. Violantealleta was also a big fan of the color of purple, a BIG fan. He wore nothing but purple clothing but physically, and virtually. His physical room was even painted purple, and his bed sheets were a light purple. You could say he had a problem, which he did. In Summer 2011 Violantealleta had an idea. He was going to get rid of ALL the Armies in Club Penguin. But how, you ask? Well then it came to him, he would make his own army....out of hacked bots! Violantealleta- "Oh, this will work!" Violantealleta sat down at his computers, and typed up a code. He created several, purple, penguin bots, that wore Mining Helmets. Then he created a website, and filled it with horrible things. So horrible we dare not mention what they were. He sent his robots online, and started going around with his bots. He and his bots started to ban every penguin that wasn't purple, and made Nazi symbols in random rooms. Not soon after news of this broke out throughout the Army World, and everyone was somewhat concerned. Violantealleta, however, completely thought this as fun. He didn't care what others thought, he just wanted to do something fun. But he didn't know that this simple, little hack would get him in big time trouble. Chapter 1: Coming of Da Purple The writers at CPAC quickly started to gather information on the new Purple Republic. This bot army seemed to have come from nowhere, and was now terrorizing everyone. Even players not connected to the PR. KF, a editor for the CPAC, stared at his computer screen as he finished the post about the new PR. He included a screenshot of the cleanest part of the PR's website, which could hardly be called clean. A couple minutes after KF published his post, it already got some comments. Apparently someone named Pie1530 just wanted to be the first to post a comment. KF- "Meh, nothing important." Suddenly a beep came from KF's computer. He looked at the screen and saw that someone wanted to chat with him. And that someone was no other than Violantealleta, of course KF had no idea that Violantealleta was the leader of the PR. KF decided to chat with this person anyways. KF opened the online chat, and started to chat with this mysterious fellow. KF- "Hi, Violantealleta, who are you?" Violantealleta- "WHAT!? You don't know who I am?" KF- "Of course not. Anyways, why do you want to chat?" Violantealleta- "Just wanted to talk about this new army." KF- "The Purple Republic? They're evil aren't they!?" Violantealleta- "KF, I created the PR! I am Violantealleta, the soon to become emperor of Club Penguin." KF- "What? You're the leader of the PR!? And what makes you think you can become emperor of CP?" Violantealleta- "My power, of course. I will use my @#^$9@+* bots to destroy all the Armies in Club Penguin, and everyone shall be purple or be banned!" KF- "Do you always have to swear?" Violantealleta- "Of course I do! Shows how tough I am." KF- "Yeah, well don't around me." Violantealleta- "Why, you ^%#$?" KF left the chat, full of anger. KF (thinking)- "No one calls me that!!!" KF soon checked the CPAC website again, and saw more comments on his post about the PR. He replied to some of them, and soon begun writing another post about the PR. His anger flowed from his fuming heart, all the way to his finger tips. He typed on the keyboard very fast, and full of anger. When he was done writing his post, he found tons of typos. ---- Not only was KF mad, but was so Kenneth1000, one of the leaders of ACP. Kenneth had had the ACP attack PR on one of the ACP's servers. ACP maxed about 10 soldiers, while the PR maxed 50! This overwhelming amount of robots made Kenneth made, mostly because the PR was hacking Club Penguin to destroy all armies. Our story now goes to the ACP's and PR's first battle........ Kenneth1000 logged onto ACP's Xat Chat, and started barking orders at soldiers. Kenneth- "Alright, men, prepare for a battle! Log onto Arctic and fight the PR there!" Ten soldiers went right onto Club Penguin, and prepared to battle the Purple Republic. The soldiers waited in the Town, and just when they got impatient the PR appeared. The soldiers threw snowballs at them, and obeyed Kenneth's commands. The ACP soldiers then attacked the PR with emotes. When the emotes cleared, the ACP was stunned. Instead of PR soldiers vanishing, more appeared. About 20 stood there, and there was even more in the Snow Forts! Kenneth barked orders on the chat again. Kenneth- "FART ATTACK!" All ten soldiers ran at the PR, rapidly pressing E+T on their keyboards. They tried to annoy the PR with farts, but it didn't help much. Then the tables turned. The PR then started to go back to the Snow Forts. They then ended up at the Plaza, where they went down into the Cave Pool. There, they made a square around the pool. Then they started to drill, and chanted: "Purple pride, server wide!" Some players on there were mad at the commotion, and tried to tell the PR to leave. The PR did not obey, and just stood there. Unannounced to anyone, a reporter for the CPAC was in the Cave that very moment. He quickly took some pictures of the PR, and sent them to KF. KF had just gotten out of school, and got on his computer. He saw the email from the reporter, and saw the images. He quickly picked the best one, and started to write a post. Meanwhile, the ACP stared at the PR. Kenneth called off the troops, and told everyone to log off. ACP had lost against the PR, and this wouldn't be the first time. Kenneth encouraged his soldiers on the Xat to not give up, it didn't help much though. Even Kenneth knew that a bad storm was coming, and that everything would be different. ---- Violantealleta walked into his house (physically!), and ran up the stairs into his room. As he went into his room he locked his door, and put on his headphones. He put on some heavy, rock 'n roll music. He turned on his computer, and checked out what was going on. He smiled as he saw that everyone was terrified, and angry at the Purple Republic. That was his goal, to annoy people online. He logged onto Club Penguin with his bots, and went on Mammoth. There they went around drilling, farting, and reporting other players just because they weren't purple. Suddenly several of Violantealleta's bots disappeared. He realized that the moderators, and server were banning him. Violantealleta quickly got his own penguin out of there, as his bots were banned. But with a few types on his keyboard he got them all back, and went on annoying everyone. At Club Penguin headquarters: Billybob, Lane Merrifield, walked into one of the many offices in the Club Penguin headquarters. A employee told him that hackers were creating bots on the game. Lane walked up to the employee who found this out, who was the same moderator that spotted the Purple Republic. Lane- "What is it, John?" John- "I found these hackers, who created bots on the game. I've tried to remove them, but they just keep coming back." Lane- "Here, let me." Lane leaned over to the keyboard, and typed some commands on the screen. Soon the PR vanished. John- "Thanks, boss. Whoever was behind those bots is a evil genius." Lane- "We'll make sure it doesn't happen again." The End... Category:Evil Category:Theories